


Shower Sex

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Parent Thor (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thor Feels (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: This is a part of a Thor Bingo challenge that I'm doing on Tumblr. This just has domestic Thor fluff and smut!
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Thor Bingo 2020-2021





	Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a Thor Bingo challenge that I'm doing on Tumblr. This just has domestic Thor fluff and smut!

Faint snores reached Thor’s ears as he closed the bedroom door behind him and found you dozed off on the wingchair by the window. You had your arms around yourself as if still cradling your baby to your chest.

The sight made him smile as he made his way over to your sleeping form.

Piercing screams of your four month old had woken you up at 5 in the morning; you’d fed her, sang her to sleep but it had had the opposite effect. Hazel was wide awake, chewing on her fingers, while you had fallen into a deep slumber.

Careful not to wake you, Thor picked her up and carried her to the nursery and got her to sleep. He didn’t have the heart to wake you, late nights were a regular these days and you hardly got any rest. But that chair wasn’t exactly comfortable for napping.

“My love, come sleep on the bed.” He gently moved your hair to the side and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead.

Stirring, you blinked before sitting up as your eyes landed on your husband.

“Where’s Hazel?” you looked around panicked for a second.

“She’s asleep in the nursery. Come on you’ll hurt your back if you stay here.”

Standing, you stretched your sore limbs out. It was too late to go back to bed now, you thought with a sigh. Thor understood as you made you way into the bathroom, and followed you in wordlessly.

He helped you out of your clothes before you started the shower and stepped in. Thor’s uncertainty vanished as you extended your hand towards him, asking him to join you.

Streams of hot water washed the exhaustion off of your body while Thor massaged the stiffness of your neck away. You hummed in appreciation when he pulled you against his chest and lips took place of his hands.

You turned to capture his lips in a kiss, soft at first as your arms wrapped around his neck. He groaned as you tugged on his short wet hair, strong hands going around the back of your legs to pick you up.

You were pressed up against the tile-covered wall whilst the kiss deepened. Tongues dancing in harmony, tasting and exploring each other as if for the first time. Hot traces over your body sent your senses to overdrive; carnal needs long pushed away were resurfacing with every passing second.

He pushed his erection against your dripping core making you gasp. One hand found your bundle of nerves while the other held you up with ease.

He plunged two fingers inside while his thumb slowly circled your clit, making you whimper in pleasure. The cascading water subdued the sounds you were making.

“Thor please.” You cried out, desperate to have him inside you.

The mistiness of your mind emulated by the steam enveloping the two of you.

He removed his fingers and aligned himself to your entrance, equally eager to be one with you, he pushed in gradually making you shudder. He remained still for a while, cherishing the feeling.

It had been a while since you had been intimate. Your child required 200% of your energy and rest of the time, you were too fatigued to think about anything else.

“I’ve missed you, my dove. So much.” he said pressing hot kisses along your neck, his scruff scratching at you skin as he started to move.

“I’ve missed you too.” You murmured with a pang of guilt, face hidden in the crook of his neck while you held onto him, the feeling of fullness overwhelming your senses.

Heavy pants and gasps filled the shower as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. You clenched around his cock as you felt your orgasm approaching. His thumb returned to rub your clit in fast circles as his own hips faltered, losing their rhythm.

Both of you reached your climax together, your eyes rolled back as you cried out in bliss. He groaned loudly as his hips stilled and you felt his cum spill into you.

You slumped in his arms, body going limp, as you caught your breath. He held you against his broad chest as he recovered from his high all the while pressing soft kisses to your skin.

Carefully he pulled out of you and carried you out of the shower after cleaning you up. Wrapping you in a fluffy towel he began drying your hair with a smaller one.

“I can do it by myself babe.” You giggled, he had been so selfless and loving ever since you had your child; he’d always been those things but now it was amplified by a tenfold. You didn’t mind at all, in fact you couldn’t your lucky stars enough that this beautiful man was all yours.

He bent down to find your lips once more, though it was short lived as you heard your daughter let out a wail from her nursery.

“Time to be parents again.” You chuckled against his lips, sighing dramatically as you both walked out of the bathroom to pacify your precious baby.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome as always. This is a part of a Thor Bingo challenge on Tumblr.


End file.
